Wish Online
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: The same old gets trapped in an mmorpg... you know the deal Characters from a lot of animes including DBZ, One Piece, SAO, Boku No Hero, Nanatsu no Taizai etc
1. Chapter 1

**Wish Online**

Seventeen years old Naruto Uzumaki reached across his desk for the remote control to turn off the television that was reporting about the First **Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game(VRMMORPG)**.

"The game is going to launch within minutes, live reporting from-" The voice of the reporter was sharply cut off as he turned off the television.

"Game huh…" He let out a dry smile as he looked outside his windows one last time. He turned on the Air conditioner and closed the blinds.

Reaching towards the desk on the side, he pressed a button on a round shaped object which caused a Holographic image of a lady to appear after a 'beep' noise.

"Greetings , how can I help you?"

Naruto scratched the bridge of his nose as he tried to go through a list of checklists before logging in.

'Temperature… check. Food… check. Clothes… check. Electricity… check.' He sighed. 'As if they matter anyway.'

"Sir?" The lady spoke since he just silently stared at her blankly.

"Is Rias logging in?" He asked.

"I have already confirmed all your friends IP address and they are all logged in on the loading screen. The… 'test' will begin in five minutes from now."

Naruto looked down thoughtfully. His palm was slightly shivering, resting on his laps.

"Sir… you don't really need to log in you know?"

Naruto shook his head in response. "That's not possible anymore. Just keep an eye on everything, okay?"

"Sure. Everything will be taken care off. I have one last message from ." She added and waited for Naruto to give her permission to convey the message.

"Keep it. Don't need it." He rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Okay."

"My sister logged in too?"

"Umm… give me a second, let me check… uh… yes, she had been logged in since last night." The lady replied with a smile which caused him to sigh.

"I see… very well, see you later Yuuki." Naruto replied as he reached for the button to turn it off.

"Please don't forget to eat your favourite food before logging-"

He sighed as he took a glance towards a bowl of Ramen. He wanted to eat it, but decided against it.

'The wait will be worthwhile.' He then averted his eyes on the 'Nerve-gear' having the logo ' **M** KN **U** ' imprinted with Yellow-Red colour combination.

He took the bulky headset on his hand and lightly brushed his thumb on the logo.

'Sigh… let's do this.'

He put the headset on and tightened the laces under his chin. He connected an Ethernet cable with it which was connected to the walls. As soon as he pressed the start button, the screen that covered his eyes changed to white colour, with a black bar blinking on it.

He laid down on his bed and straightened his body accordingly which soon triggered the scanner of the gear.

 **"** **Initiating full body scan… height confirmed. Weight confirmed."**

Naruto let his body loose after the body scan was complete.

 **"** **You are ready to Go. Initiate Voice command when ready."**

Naruto tensed his palm and he lightly gulped.

"Link… start."

 **(Scene Change)**

"Natsu, what's taking you so long? Five minutes left till the server launch!"

Natsu Dragneel, the heir of one of the largest Gaming Industry was one of the 100,000 players allowed in the Beta testing for the newest VRMMORPG.

"Calm down Ice brain, I am well aware of the time! Is everyone else ready?" Natsu asked on the other side of the phone as he got ready with the headset on his hand, lying on the bed.

"Shut it flame shit! And yeah, everyone is already logged in! I logged off just to call you since I didn't see you online!"

"Ah, how flattered I am." He replied with sarcasm.

"Whatever, meet us on the beginning town before you start your quest!"

"Will do, can't wait to get my Fire powers!"

"Heh, I will get-"

"Ice powers, I know that already, ice-freak."

…

 **(Scene Change)**

"Miss Uena, can I get you something to drink before you log in?" A maid asked a girl with bright red hair with spikes throughout, reaching just above the back of her knees. (Err, think of a girl with a super saiyan 3 hair ok? Like Caulifla!)

Uena Namikaze, the daughter of Minato Namikaze, the founder of the Nerve-gear. She just turned fifteen last week and was really excited to try this game and perhaps make some friends! Being the daughter from such a rich family had it's flaws, one being she wasn't allowed to go out alone like other kids due to her 'safety.' So subsequently she didn't have many friends. So she was more than excited to make friends in a virtual world that felt like the real world without the consequences of getting harmed.

"No that's cool! I will eat something in game!" She chirped happily as she took the headset on her hand excitedly. Ten minutes left till the launch, she couldn't wait!

"Err Miss Uena, I don't think you can taste the food in game." The maid spoke with a nervous laugh.

"Oh? Oh well. Is Onii-chan already in?" She asked.

"Uzumaki-san didn't leave any message yet, but I suppose he will shortly. He did tell me yesterday to tell you to log in the earliest time possible."

"Oh I see, then what am I waiting for! Link Start!" She puffed her arms in the air with excitement.

"Err… you have to lie down and let it scan the body?"

….

"Oh right…"

 **(Scene Change)**

Seventeen Years old Rias Graymory puffed her cheeks as she dialled a particular number for the past two hours, only to be sent on the voice mail. She was the daughter of a famous super model, which lead her to start a career in the showbiz. Her looks alone took her far ahead than her mother who was also one of the prettiest actress on her prime. Rias had white skin, blue eyes and a rather buxom figure despite being young. (For perverts, her body measurements are B99-W58-H90 cm). Her most distinctive feature was her long beautiful crimson hair that reached down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top and bangs covering her forehead with side bangs framing her face, giving her an extremely cute and rather 'sexy' look.

"Pick up the damn phone Naruto!"

…

"Sorry, the number you have dialled is currently busy, the caller is suggested to take a break because she has called over hundred times and it's rather creepy. Thanks."

…

She threw the phone on her bed and huffed. 'That idiot! Putting voice message like this… gosh he pisses me off!' She shoved the nerve gear on her head with a huff before turning it on.

"Link start!"

…

"Link starttttt!"

…

"Damn stupid head box fucking start!"

…

'Makes sure to lie down when you start the nerve gear. It will need to scan your body prior to start.' Naruto's voice resonated on her head as she sighed and calmed down.

"Why does this shit even need to scan the body?!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Asuna Yuuki sat on her bed with all the lights turned off, the only source of light being that from her laptop. She looked at the nerve-gear without any emotion present on her face. She was sixteen years old. She had long orange brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Despite her age, she was easily misunderstood to be eighteen or up due to her physical attributes and her attractive face that had no sign of baby cuteness, rather a grown up teenager.

'I wish I could live inside the game forever… so I don't have to go through this marriage…' She sighed and put the nerve gear on her head and laid down.

"Link… Start."

 **(Scene Change)**

"Kaori-san, shall we log in together?" A boy asked a girl with bright blonde hair. She smiled at him and nodded. "I am waiting for Sho-kun, you can carry on." She replied, causing the boy to frown slightly.

"Okay… I will see you in game then…"

"Hai!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Trunks… Trunks! Open the door!"  
"Mom I am logging in! I can't now!" The boy named Trunks yelled back. He had purple-ish hair with matching coloured eyebrows. He was the heir of the Capsule-corp, the leading industry on across the globe known for nanotechnology.

"That damn game again?! Gosh! At least meet Caulifla-san! She came all the way to meet you!" His mother informed.

"Oh geez, tell her to meet me in game. Bye!"

"Wait Trunks!"

…

"Oh Goten is hear~"

…

Soon after the door opened abruptly.

"Where?!" Trunks called out excitedly only to see the glare from his mom.

"Go meet Caulifla-san! Right now!"

…

"H-Hai…"

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, feeling a sense of nausea for a few seconds. His eyes blurred as he looked down. The sound felt like an echo which soon subdued and turned normal with his vision.

He blinked a few more times until the murmurs of the crowd reached him from a distant which kept on increasing soon after as more people logged in.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand as he stood in the centre of the Large Plaza.

'The Town of the Beginning huh…' He let out a dry laugh as he saw the name of the town appear on the top center of his vision.

He could see his level and HP bar on the top left of the screen.

'Hmm, seems right.' He extended two fingers forwards and swiped in mid air from top to bottom as a rectangular semi-transparent screen appeared. He slightly frowned seeing his item box and quickly shut it down by swiping the box on the right.

He looked at his palm and could see white hand gloves. Taking a look at his body, it was evident that he was wearing the beginner clothes.

'Hmm, that's good.' He stretched his arms as he breathed in the fresh air, but could feel his wrist touch against something. He looked behind and could see a boy with pink hair, grinning at him.

"Yo! I am Natsu!"

Naruto looked down at his feet and then looked up towards his pink hair.

"Is that your normal hair colour?" He questioned.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Natsu barked.

"No, just curious. I am Naruto by the way." He answered.

"I see! Nice to meet you."

Naruto nodded as he averted his eyes towards Natsu's status bar. He could see his Level was 1 and his gender and name.

"Dragneel. I suppose you are the heir of the Dragneel-" Naruto was abruptly stopped by Natsu as he put his hand on his mouth.

"Shh! Someone will hear you!" Natsu panicked as he looked around seeing if anyone was listening to them.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Everyone can see your name y'know?"

Naruto looked at him flatly as Natsu widened his eyes in realization. His mouth was wide open.

"What d-do I do!" Natsu panicked. "Ugh! I have to make a new account!"

Naruto looked at him as he opened his game menu to log out.

Natsu scratched his head as he tried to find the log out button.

"Eh? Where's the log out button?" He wondered out loud. Naruto looked at his own menu before closing it back.

"Maybe a bug?" Naruto answered.

"A bug? Geez, when will it be fixed?"

"Why you asking me? I didn't make the game." Naruto replied after crossing his arm.

"Isn't there any way to hide my name for now? I don't want people to realize my background!"

Naruto took a peek at him and sighed.

"Why do you want to hide it anyway?"

"Because I don't want them to treat me differently because of my background!" Natsu answered as he pulled his own hair in frustration. "Gosh how could I be so stupid! L"

Naruto looked around them and could see thousands of players around, their murmurs increasing each second as more new players are logging in.

"Come on blondie, give me some idea!"

…

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head on being called a blondie.

"Say that again and I will delete you from the face of the earth!" Naruto growled.

"Woah chill. Now give me an idea!"

…

Naruto calmed down and looked on his left as he pointed his finger towards it. "That road leads to a level 25-35 zone which is usually blocked until you reach level 15. Unless you have a teleport stone. I happen to have one, if we go there, no one will find you and you can level up in the process too by standing near a lake which can be found there, if you want to keep your character that is." Naruto explained as Natsu nodded quickly.

"That will be great! Let's go!"

"Right… put your hand on my shoulder." Naruto spoke as he opened his item box menu and clicked on a teleport stone. It made a glass breaking noise which followed by a purple aura surrounding the duo.

"Three… two… one." A female system voice was heard as the duo vanished in thin air.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Hey Lucy! Over here!" A girl with long red hair rushed through the crowd as she approached the blonde.

"Oh Erza! How did you find me?!" Lucy greeted her friend and tried to look past her. "Natsu and the others not with you?"

Erza shook her head in response. "I didn't find them yet. It was easy finding you, I just walked around and recognized your face."

Lucy raised her eyebrows in confusion on how she could recognise her face.

'Wait a second…' She slightly widened her eyes seeing Erza had the same face as she had in real world.

"Wait E-Erza… do I look the same?"

"Um yes?" The read-head responded confusedly. "Why?"

Lucy's shoulder slumped down. "Oh come on… after I spent all that time to make my avatar… wait… how did the game recognize my face? I didn't see that as a feature?"

Erza put on her 'thinking' face and nodded. "Now that I think about it, you are right."

"That's kind of creepy." Lucy spoke. She was having a bad feeling now. "It's completely against privacy… I will try to recreate an account."

Lucy swiped her fingers and brought up the main menu.

Erza looked at the girl who looked terrified after a brief moment of swiping fingers in mid air. Of course Erza couldn't see her menu since it was player exclusive.

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked up at her with a horrified face. "I… I don't see the log out button!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Oh hey Trunks! Lucky finding you so quickly!" Goten approached the Capsule Corp heir with a smile. Trunks turned around and smiled back as the duo hi-fived.

"Wow Goten, you look exactly the same! Even Caulifla looks the same!" Trunks spoke. "How did you match it so perfectly?"

"So do you." Caulifla deadpanned.

Goten titled his head without having a clue as he eyed the girl beside Trunks who had her famous frown on as usual.

"You are right, Caulifla-chan is frowning in game too."

"What did you say you little punk!" The girl growled as he took the boy by the collar.

"Ble, ugly." Goten shot back.

"Why you!"

Trunks just sighed seeing the duo already at each other's throat. They didn't get along at all.

'I wonder what the big announcement will be?' Trunks thought as he received an in-game email from the GM stating that everyone will be teleported back to the Beginning Town in about fifteen minutes for an announcement.

'Oh well. I will wait till the announcement finishes.'

 **(Scene Change)**

Uena wondered around trying to find Naruto but she was lost in the crowd.

'Geez, why isn't the 'Add Friend' button not working… Bug like this in the first day? I don't think this game will be fun… though everything around looks so real.' She thought looking around, seeing people interacting with each other. She breathed in and could feel the fresh air go inside. 'It's so real… nerve gear sure is awesome!'

"Uena!"

She turned around and smiled. "Rias-chan!"

The red head ran past few other people, bumping with them on the way. They turned to yell at her, but seeing how pretty she was, they just kept staring. Some even recognised her being an actress but didn't comment on that thinking it wasn't possible.

"Wow, didn't expect to run to you, but hey!" The two girls greeted with a friendly hug.

"Well sorry I am not my brother." Uena smiled slyly seeing her blush.

'Wow we can actually see the colour of the blush! Nice game!'

"Who said I was looking for that idiot?! He didn't pick up my calls!" Rias complained as she crossed her arms. "I am not talking to him ever. Hmp."

"Haha, don't be angry, you know he is like that. He didn't even pick up my calls." Uena tried to comfort her which only earned another 'Hmp' from the older girl.

"By the way Uena, how did you match your avatar with your face? You look completely same?"

"Err… I do? I was going to ask you the same question, you look exactly the same."

 **(Scene Change)**

"Sasuke-kun! Didn't expect you to log in so early!" Sakura Haruno chirped as she walked towards her crush, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was an orphan from the age of five after his parents died in a car accident. Since then he had been taken in care under Sakura's parents, so they were pretty much childhood friends.

"You alone? Where are the others?" Sasuke inquired causing her to pout.

"Hmp. And here I thought you would be happy to see me." She crossed her arms before continuing. "Ino-pig is missing, Hinata must be-" She noticed the pale said girl talking to a… 'creep.'

"Geez, someone is already hitting on her." Sakura pointed towards Hinata who was trying her best to not be rude and listen to the fat old guy.

"Let's go help her." Sasuke said as he walked towards her. Sakura stood there briefly before following him.

"Wait for me!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Kah! How much longer do I need to stay here? Those wolf's are staring at us like dogs." Natsu complained. "Can I kick their ass already?"

"Don't even move towards them, you will get the agro and… die." Naruto explained.

"So what? I will respawn somewhere else." Natsu crossed his arm in annoyance.

"No you won't"

"Huh?"

"I mean you won't respawn 'somewhere else'. You will go back to the town of beginning and that's it. I don't have any more teleport stones." Naruto explained regardless of how irritating Natsu was being.

"Oh geez… Oh well! Just wait wolf-dog! I will kick your ass when I reach level 15!"

"You will still die at level 15. They are level 25."

…

"… Fine when I am level 25!"

'Sigh… why did I even bother helping this idiot.' Naruto wondered. Soon after a 'beep' noise was heard on his mail. Natsu could hear the same noise on his.

"Huh? What's this." Natsu questioned as he opened his mail.

"It's about to start. We will be teleported back to the town now."

"Wait what?!"

 **(Scene Change)**

The Sky turned red as time seemed to freeze. Every NPC, birds, trees, wind stopped sharply.

Murmurs of confusion could be heard throughout the 'Town of Beginning' as they seemed to have forgot about the 'Big' announcement. Rather some didn't think it was part of the announcement.

"Some kind of glitch?" Trunks wondered as he looked up towards the sky.

Caulifla just shrugged. She didn't want to play this shitty game to begin with. But after meeting Trunks, who seemed in a hurry, decided to lend her one of his nerve-gears, so they could talk in game.

"Maybe the server is lagging because of the too many players?" Goten added.

"It's closed Beta genius. They kept the 'numbers' into consideration." Caulifla growled.

"Clearly your parent's didn't consider using a condom." Goten replied with sarcasm.

"Why you-!"

"Guy's shut up, something is coming." Trunks pointed towards the sky as a round purple circle appeared, with weird markings on them. "Look."

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Review~ Let me know if should continue or not. Hope you liked it? No? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wish Online**

 **(Sex)**

The impending was inevitable and they could sense it nearing. Thunder rumbled in the sky and a bolt of lightning cracked the sun kissed pleasant sky in half. Jagged flashes of pure light cast a glow against their skins.

Their eyes glued above, waiting for the 'big announcement' of the VRMMORPG.

The eerie atmospheric change didn't quite effect the stronger males and females, but the ones weaker were afraid. The sound effects were the mimic of reality. The wind bustling against their skin felt real. The smell, the vision, everything was pleasant to the brain with scary vibes.

"What's all this?" A small framed girl spoke. Soon small whispers and murmurs added up, creating a bustle of voices entangled with curiosity, anger, joy and cluelessness.

" **Greeting fellow players. I am the Game maker of Wish Online."**

A feminine voice echoed throughout the whole area. The murmurs stopped in a beat as they paid attention towards the voice. Some turned around to see if they could find the owner of the voice, other knowing it's an in-game voice just focused their attention towards the sky.

 **"** **I know many of you have many questions. Some of you may have expectations while others don't have any clue. I will get straight to the point to answer you all."**

"Right right! What's with the log out button not working?! I didn't pay to purchase a bug!" A whiny kid hovered.

"Right right! We want some cosmetics as compensation!" Another girl demanded.

 **"** **The log out button not working is not a bug, but a game design."**

This caused most to question the sanity of the game maker. While others just ridiculed the idea. But a few of the players, had their eyes widened. While some stay stoic.

 **"** **This is right. You will not be able to log out. The nerve gear has been programmed to connect with your memory which temporarily disconnects you from the outside world. The game has been made to trap you inside this world that I have made."**

This time the screams increased. Everyone began to shout while other began to freak out.

"What crap is this! I have a meeting in two hours! Get me the fuck out of this trash!"

"My girlfriend is coming over! I don't have time for this!"

"My pizza!"

"My mom will kill me if I play past my bedtime!"

And the protest added like a virus. No one fully understanding the true meaning behind 'her' words.

 **"** **So far five thousand players have been forcefully removed from the nerve gear, which instantly caused the gear to send shockwaves and destroy the brain cells which resulted in 4999 deaths and one severely injured- soon to be dead."**

Visual of the news channels, sound of the radio stations were present in front of them, backing up the game maker's claims.

….

"No way…"

 **"** **That's right. There is no way out of my world but to beat the game. Whoever beats the game, will cause the servers to shut down and allow the nerve gear to deactivate. The news has spread all around the world by now. So, precautions of your real life body has been taken by your families or friends. If you however live alone, you are most likely to die from starvation unless you beat the game before that."**

"Shut the hell up! Get me out of this crap! What the fuck?!"

And thus the uproar continued. The voice soon departed in the midst of the clouds with it's final words.

 **"** **So fellow players, survive and try not to die. The main quest lines are all around the Wish Online universe. Find your way to beat the game. Every month there will be a special quest. This quest will require you to do certain task. If you fail to do that task, the nerve gear will instantly melt your brain. So keep that in mind as you progress throughout the game. And finally, Good luck."**

 **(Scene Change)**

"What the hell is this." Natsu gritted his teeth angrily. "All my friends are playing this game!"

Naruto looked at him briefly. "Is that why you are worried?"

Natsu looked at the blonde questioningly. "Huh?"

"Shouldn't we worry about ourselves at this point? Friends? Would you rather die or save them?" He questioned. Natsu could feel there was a sudden change in his tone. He sounded a lot more serious.

"I don't know what you are spewing dude. But you seem awfully calm. Did you know about this before?" Natsu questioned with a sharp stare towards Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "Do I seem stupid enough to log in to die? I would rather play Candy Crush than signing up to die."

Natsu chuckled slightly, regardless of their position. Naruto seemed to have a way with his words that had a calming touch.

"What shall we do?" Natsu questioned seeing Naruto scrolling through his menu bar. The reflection in his eyes were evident that he was scrolling through it, since you can't see other's menu bar.

"For starter I will start levelling up. I am more concerned about the monthly task that we will receive. Better be ready than sorry." Naruto explained as he closed his menu tab. "I will start by killing some boars. There is a level six zone that can be cleared with our beginners weapon. Though it will give us less experience."

"Shouldn't we then just start with the beginners quest?" Natsu inquired as he scrolled through the quest log.

There were two quests that showed on his list. One being speaking with a certain NPC, other being killing six rats.

"Good luck killing six rats." Naruto replied with a shrug. "I will see you around."

"Hey wait-" He slightly frowned as the blonde waves his hand as he walked off towards the woods.

"One advice. Join a guild, you will need it. Find your friends with their email address. Bye."

Natsu quickly opened his friends tab and typed all his friends email address and sent them request. 'I must meet Lucy and the others. I hope they are… alive.'

 **(Scene Change)**

"I can't believe this…" Rias sighed tiredly as she followed Uena. It has been a month since the announcement of the 'Death Game'. The first month of chaos. Everyone running like headless chickens without knowing what to do. Some didn't take it too well and lost their minds which resulted in them going to a state of coma. It was later found out they were disconnected from the server. There was no telling if they were alive or not, but no one wanted to take the chance and stayed strong.

It was specially hard for the girls aged between thirteen and sixteen. Boys had a lot more control over their emotions in life and death situtations, but it wasn't the usual for everyone. Some boys regardless of their age ended up going to a coma. It felt like an in-game algorithm of sort. If your emotional state reaches a certain point, your character goes to coma and ultimately disconnects from the server.

"Rias-san, did you add Onii-chan in your friendlist?" Uena questioned as she skimmed through the world map for their next quest.

"Hmp. Why would I add that jerk who didn't even bother sending me a pm in the first place." She replied grumpily, crossing her arms.

Uena slightly sweat dropped. 'Well at least she is still the same. Her emotional state should be safe for now.

"Oi two pretty Onee-sans. Stop right there."

The girls came to a halt. Soon they found two shurikens thrown at them. Uena stopped one with a light saber, while Rias simply dodged it.

"Oh? One with a sword, the other perhaps a ninja?" Came the same voice.

They went on their guard and scanned around the area.

"Wrong, baka. I am a sorcerer." Rias tauntingly replied.

"This saber is a secondary weapon, I am just a healer." Uena added.

The voice stopped momentarily, insinuating that their little taunt had effected him.

"Ahm… Anyways. Drop your golds and valuable items if you don't want your pretty faces to turn ugly!"

"Shut up." Rias spat back and began to walk.

"W-Wait I will attack you!"

"Go on then!"

 **(Scene Change- Ruby Palace- Level 25 dungeon)**

A group of adventurer guild gathered in front of the level 25 dungeon, the Ruby Palace. Adventurer guilds were the title given to those guild who's primary objective was to do the side quests. They were allied with the Frontline guilds who were focusing more on the main scenario quests that leads towards the endgame. Adventurer guilds were essential in gathering more intel which may have been hiding behind the side quests and of course get some rare items which could only be found by side quests.

"Okay minna, we will start this dungeon. We gathered five hundred players here. Which is the minimum recommended party-" The boy who was speaking stopped hearing the large explosion coming from the dungeon.

 **"** **Rasengan!"** Echo of a boy's voice could be heard coming from inside the dungeon. Within a matter of few seconds, the whole dungeon collapsed into pieces. The smoke that gathered around caused everyone to cough.

"What the hell happened?" One of them asked.

"Look! Someone is coming out!"

Their eyes fell on the mysterious guy who slowly walked out of the smoke. Once they could see his figure, they noticed the blonde hair, the whisker marks, and a rather intimidating red-eyed beast following him.

"What the…"

The boy realized that he had company and his little friend was causing them trouble.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath." He spoke.

Everyone took a step back, seeing the large fox like monster behind him.

"Don't be scared. You don't want to end up in coma." The boy added.

Little whispers soon broke.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is none of your concern. Take this." He threw a small red crystal on the ground. "It's a drop from the dungeon. It allows your mental power to strengthen. It can be used by only one person. Use it wisely." With that said, black light surrounded the boy and the presumed monster as they faded in this air.

 **(Scene Change)**

Uena and Rias brushed off their clothes as they continued their journey, leaving behind a beat up boy pummelled to the ground.

As soon as they stepped outside their current area and entered a new area, their email made a ping noise.

"It must be the monthly quest." Uena spoke.

"Oh the one which is a must do or we are dead?" Rias questioned knowing the answer already. She opened her mail. The two girl began to read their mail out loud at the same time.

" **Monthly quest number 1: You are to have sex with your current party member. You have three days to complete this quest. Your current party member can be found bellow:"**

….

….

….

"What the fuck?!" Rias yelled.

Uena began to blush beet red. "S-S-Sex?"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Hey Trunks! I just received my monthly quest!" Goten cheered happily.

"Same here, but I am worried to open it." Trunks replied with an embarrassed laugh.

"Hmp. You wimp." Caulifla spoke teasingly as she opened her mail.

 **"** **Monthly quest number 1: You are to give an order to one of your current party or someone from your friend list, or your guild member. The order can be anything of your choice. Quest completion time limit: A week."**

"That's a weird quest." Trunks voiced.

"Sounds boring." Goten added as he opened his mail.  
"What did you say you punk?!" Caulifla growled but soon stopped seeing Goten's normally innocent face change into that of a scared little child.

"Goten?" Trunks voiced.

"T-the quest…"

"Goten what is it?" Caulifla asked.

The boy gulped lightly as he read. **"Monthly quest number 1: You have to rape a girl between the age of 13 and 18. You have t-ten minutes."**

 **…**

…

…

"Calm down Goten." Trunk broke the silence. Caulifla didn't speak. She didn't know what to say. She was terrified.

Goten glared at his best friend. "What do you mean calm down?! I can't do this! Rape?! Are you serious?!"

"Would you rather die?" Trunk deadpanned.

"Of course not! But how are you so calm Trunks?! This is no joke!" Caulifla spoke for Goten.

"I am not calm. But I don't want my friend dead either. So just do it." Trunks spat back at Caulifla.

She gritted her teeth angrily but kept quiet. She had no answer otherwise.

"I can't do this Trunks… I just-"

"Shut up! We promised to leave this place alive and we are keeping the promise!" Trunk responded, shaking Goten by his shoulder. "We are going to live. You got this? Me, you, Caulifla-san. We are going back together!"

Goten widened his eyes, touched by his friend's words, but at the same time he couldn't think of such disgusting thing.

"I g-get it Trunks. I don't want to die either but…"

"Rape Califla-san." Trunks spoke.

….

...

"You lost your fucking mind?!" Goten growled as he swung his fist, punching him.

"Goten!" Caulifla called out as he jumped on top of Trunks and held him by the collar. "Are you fucking out of your mind Trunks?! Don't joke around!"

"I am not joking you moron!" Trunks growled as he punched him, sending him flying, crushing against a tree.

"You have fucking three minutes left! There is no one else around! We are in the middle of nowhere! Just fucking do it!"

Goten wiped his face and glared at him. "I won't!"

"You fucking idiot!" Trunks growled, ready to punch him again, only to be stopped by a fourth person.

"That's enough you two." It was Naruto's voice.

This was the first time the trio meat the blonde. They had no idea who he was. Neither did he know who they were.

"Who are you? And leave me! We don't have time!" Trunks raged and snatched his hand from his grip.

"I know, so calm down." Naruto spoke. "You over there." He called out Caulifla.

"M-Me?" She answered, slightly stuttering once her eye met his. There was something charming about his blue orbs that made her blush.

"Give him an order as follow: 'You are not to die from this monthly quest.'" Naruto spoke.

"What do you mean?! What does that do?" Trunks asked.

"This will cancel the death penalty for him. The quest that girl received is a double edge sword. You can gain immunity from this quest instantly, or you can kill someone. This order will mean that guy won't die from this quest." Naruto answered.

"Then couldn't we use this order to make someone immune from all the death penalties?" Caulifla asked.

Naruto looked at her briefly, causing her to avert her gaze to her feet in embarrassment. "Did I say something weird?"

"I already saw someone trying that. He died instantly." Naruto answered.

…

She gulped.

"You have less than 30 seconds left. Do what you think is best." Naruto added and before any of them could answer, he vanished n thin air.

"That was w-weird." Caulifla spoke.

"No kidding." Goten agreed with her, which was a rarity on itself.

"Shut up you two! Hurry up!" Trunks growled.

"H-Hai!" Goten and Caulifla stuttered in unison. It was a rare occasion seeing Trunk angry as well.

Once everything was done and Goten was safe, a sigh of relief left their lips.

Trunks opened his mail to check his quest. 'I hope it's nothing bad.'

 **"** **Monthly Quest 1: Kiss someone within a week."** He read out loud.

Goten smirked as he looked at Caulifla. "Good luck bitch."

Caulifla glared at Goten. But before she could even began to speak up, she saw a sight that she didn't even imagine in her fantasy.

Trunks lip locked with Goten.

"What the fuck?!" Goten growled as he began to fake a puke. "I been poisoned! Ahhhhhhh!"

Caulifla began to roll on the ground with laughter. "HAHAHA! Suits you right! Hahahahaha!"  
"You bitch! Shut up!"

"HAHAAHHA."

Trunks just stared back at his mail. He was thinking ahead. The monthly quests were no joke. If the very first quest can play with human emotions like this, he didn't want to find the future quests.

'Whoever made this game must be mentally sick…'

 **(Scene Change)**

Uena and Rias sat down in front of each other in the bed with a blush on their face. They booked a hotel room for the night to carry out the quest. None looked at each other's eyes. They were too embarrassed to speak up. Their muscles were tensed and lips shaking nervously. Their hearts beating faster.

"W-We should just make it q-quick." Rias finally spoke causing Uena to almost jump.

"R-Right!" She squeaked.

Rias slowly climbed towards her, their faces nearing each other. Uena didn't swing both ways, neither did Rias. They wouldn't lie that they were beautiful and hot. But having sex with your brother's friend/friend's sister was not something they had ever thought.

"Uhmm… you should l-lie down." Rias added. Uena nervously nodded and lied down on the bed. Rias slowly averted her eyes from her to her pants.

"I-I will start by taking t-this off."

…

She nervously nodded and closed her eyes. Feeling her fingers on her pants caused her to lightly yelp.

"C-Calm down. W-We will do this quickly and f-forget it ever happened. No one will know." Rias continued as she undid her bottoms.

"I-I know… but it… it's so embarrassing."

"No kidding…"

"Umm… I will take the panty myself." Uena spoke once Rias took off her pants.

"R-Right. Please. I will get undressed.

…

"R-Right."

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Here's the new chapter. Hope you liked it~ Review.**


End file.
